wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48, 49, 50, 51 ''' ---- "Yes, of course," Creekfrost murmured, watching the apprentices pad away. Shaking his head slightly he scented the air for prey. Hollymask took Risingsun his vole, she had forgotten about. "Here, I caught this, just for you, but I kind of forgot to give it to you, so here it is now!" 00:37, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom caught a pitiful blue gill, but continued with her fishing anyways. Violetpetal's eyes immediately brightened, and she continued to pad after the deputy. She tasted the air, in search of any type of prey to impress Creekfrost. Risingsun purred in thanks as his mate entered his den with a vole. "Just for me? I'd rather share it with my lovely mate," he gave her a small smile.Silverstar' 00:42, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm leaned over on the rock. He spotted a nice perch... but, sadly for him, the rock was slippery and he fell into the water with a small splash. He propelled himself to the surface, then climbed out, shaking out his pelt. Thank StarClan his pelt was thick! He looked back into the river. The stupid fish hadn't even moved. Oh, so they got scared when he talked, but not when he fell on top of them? As Creekfrost scented the air for prey, he noticed something strange about Violetpetal. She seemed kind... but there was something off about her. It was probably nothing. He shook the thought away as he spotted a hawk flying low to the ground. He remembered when one nearly carried him off, but Talonfang and Frecklefur had saved him. ''Talonfang. He missed her so much, even if she did act pretty crazy. Hollymask looked flattered. "If you insist," she mewed. "I at least want you to take the first bite." 01:11, October 22, 2016 (UTC) At the sound of a splash, Orchidbloom flinched in surprise and broke her concentration, eyes rounding with surprise as she gazed at Ashstorm. "Great StarClan, kid! Are you alright, not freezing your tail off?" Violetpetal glanced over at the ebony tom, noticing that he seemed a bit...down now. "Hey, you ok?" Risingsun nodded, settling down in his den. "Alright, alright, I'll take first bite," he pulled the vole near, taking a little nibble out of it. "...man, you caught a good one..."Silverstar 01:18, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm smiled as his shivered. "I'm better then ever!" he mewed. "Kind of cold, but I hav fur thicker then a tree." Creekfrost shrugged. At times, when he looked at something, he unexceptedly got flooded with memories of his deceased family. At Violetpetal's question, Sharpstone and Blazeheart came to mind. Why? He could have been a better father, he should have... "It's nothing..." Hollymask purred, then leaned down to take her own bite. (how many moons until they should have kittens?) 02:22, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Hollypaw walked into camp, paws light. The pale ginger tabby pointed apprentice should have been able to speak with Hollymask but she was busy so the apprentice sulked. She had wishes that Waterdrop had told her of Hollymask. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 04:02, October 22, 2016 (UTC) (okay. I think i'll have her execpting in a two rp moons) Ashstorm snorted with laughter, sneezing out water, then crouched on a new rock, which he tested out standing on. Creekfrost distantly listened. "I don't have one," he murmured, forcing the memories away with a shake of his head. His eyes focused on the hawk again. That would be a nice prize to take back to the Clan. Hollymask twitched her ears, shaking her head. "I haven't told them yet. I should tell Hollypaw next time I see her... her siblings don't know the news yet," she murmured. Would Lionpaw and Jaypaw be upset? 14:08, October 22, 2016 (UTC) (Fine with me) Orchidbloom shifted on the bank. "Now you've made me want to swim...but I'm no fluff-ball like you." "Ok, then..." Violetpetal responded with a huff, shifting. She didn't like being around that hawk... The medicine cat nodded slowly. "I'm sure they'll be fine...they don't even more their real father, right?"Silverstar 14:24, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm leaned over the water. "So... anything new going on?" he asked, darting out a paw and missing a fish. --- As the hawk flew closer, Creekfrost suddenly sprinted toward it, keeping low to the ground. The bird was focused on a mouse, it didn't notice him. He stopped beside a heather thicket, looking back at Violetpetal, as if silently urging her to help him take it down. Hollymask shook her head. "They don't know who their father is... you're probably right, they'll be fine, they've heard worse news before." Windpaw and Jadepaw led the two cats to Slatestar's den. "Slatestar! More loners wish to join the Clan," Windpaw called into the den, unsure if the leader was even there. 14:59, October 22, 2016 (UTC) "Not much, just that recent head injury...hoping to get a new apprentice soon." The senior warrior responded.---- The brown tabby stepped back, eyes wide. He was insane!! But...she has to win him over, he had to be hers! So she stalked forward, slowly. Risingsun looked at his mate, twitching his whiskers in amusement. "Bad news? Me being your mate is bad news?" He teased.Silverstar 15:12, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Hollypaw lashed her tabby tail before heading to Jaypaw and Lionpaw. "Hey," she murmured. Jaypaw looked up with harsh, icy blue eyes. "What happened?" He asked picking up on her mood immediately. "Um..I sort of have some bad news?" She said unsure of whether it'd be bad news to them. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:58, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Slatestar was in his den, so his ears pricked up when he heard Windpaw's call. How many cats are wanting to join my Clan? Oh well, it's a good thing, I guess. "Send them in, Windpaw," the leader called back. --look me in the eye 19:13, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm looked over to Orcidbloom, worriedly. "What happened?" he asked, padding over to her. ---- Creekfrost watched the hawk, it started to dive for the mouse. He leaped up into it's back, it lt out a cry and fell to the ground. "Now!" he yowled, doing his best to keep the bird pinned. Hollymask shuffled her paws. "Uh... I... don't know... to be honest... I did meet this other tom, from this Clan, but he died. I doubt they're his though. I'd be really surprised. We weren't even mates. I'm sure they're Hickorywing's." "Go!" Windpaw shoved Snap and Peridotkit into the den. Snap dipped her head to Slatestar. "Uh... hello. I am Snap, and this is Peridotkit. I believe he is of your Clan." 19:25, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Slatestar paused. "I've never seen this cat before." He then paused to sniff Peridotkit, and was surprised - indeed, there was a faint RockC;lan scent. "However, I can smell RockClan on him... so I think you may be right." --look me in the eye 19:29, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom hissed at the rish she caught, repeatedly slapping its side as it lay there. "Darn thing got me with its spine! Blue gill didn't even do that..."---- Violetpetal swallowed, and jumped for the neck of the raptor.Silverstar 19:32, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm watched. "Is it a Blue gill?" he asked, leaning in to sniff. "Maybe it had a nest or something..." ---- The hawk screeched and flopped beneath him. Suddenly, with force, it spread it's wings and knocked him off, and quickly, flew higher into the sky, away from the cats. Creekfrost stood, panting watching it. "I found him when he was very young, not even a moon old... if you take him, I'd like to join as well," Snap murmured. 19:54, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Shadeflight now back in camp and having told Snaketooth she was expecting rested inside the nursery, sleeping rather lightly. There had been some snowfall but she didn't think it would get very bad. The black smoke molly yawned. She was almost two moons into her pregnancy now and hopefully would give birth soon. You couldn't really tell if she was or not. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:34, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Shadeflight sat outside the nursery, it just a few hours before sunrise and she felt as though she needed to take a walk. She knew her kits were safe and asleep; two beautiful tomkits (change if yours is female brams). Pink-Eyes sighed before going to Shadeflight, his odd eyes light. "Walk?" He asked. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:42, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm murmured in agreement. He looked over to the distance. It had gotten darker, and where the sun should be shining in the afternoon was instead thick, dark clouds. He huffed. "Ugh! Looks like a big storms on the way. Can't wait to patrol in that tonight," he huffed. Creekfrost, noticing the darkening sky as well, looked at Violetpetal. "We should get back to camp. We don't want to get caught in the storm." 23:50, October 22, 2016 (UTC) "Sure hope brings warm weather..." grunted the gray tabby warrior, ruffling her fur in the process.---- Violetpetal nodded before sniffing the black Tom curiously. "You ok, though? That drop wasn't ready short."Silverstar 23:55, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Snow began to fall, and Ashstorm pounced on one of them, like a kit, then licked the water of his pad. Lifting his head, with a proud look, he flicked his tail. "I bet the rivers going to freeze over," he trottedd over to the shore, swiping the icy water. ---- Creekfrost nodded. "Just a brused leg. What about you?" 00:00, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Shadeflight and Pink-Eyes hadn't noticed the storm heading in until a slight sprinkle of rain started. Dampening the two warriors pelts. Shadeflight shook her thick, longhaired pelt, before narrowing her golden eyes and pointing her narrow snout to the sky. "We should be safe to hunt for a little bit." She told her pink-eyed brother. Pink-Eyes nodded not really sure, however that wasn't his decision. He knew his sister was a great warrior and a strong one at that. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:05, October 23, 2016 (UTC) "And I'll be by your side as we smash our paws into the ice," Ashstorm promised, pouncing for the snow once more. "I hate the cold, but it's also fun." Creekfrost nodded. "You shouldn't need to see Risingsun. Let's go," he mewed, leading the way slowly, limping a tiny bit. Meanwhile, Nightshade looked at his stick he had placed. Already, snow was beginning to climb higher next to it. With an 'ugh', he flopped on the ground. 00:09, October 23, 2016 (UTC) "Cold weather always seems to make you younger cats spunky..." Orchidbloom let out a soft snort, shaking the snow from her pelt. "I don't get it, it makes me want to sleep for moons, like a fat badger."---- Violetpetal nodded, walking alongside the deputy.Silverstar 00:28, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm butted Orchidbloom's shoulder. "You know, I just wanted to thank you. You were more of a mentor to me then Sunfire ever was," he said suddenly, purring. ---- Upon returning to camp, Creekfrost spotted his son lying like a dead piece of prey on his back, then went into the warriors, den, clearly looking for his best friend. 00:35, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom twitched her whiskers in amusement, gently ruffling the tom's forehead-fur with her paw. "Aww, no problem, kiddo. I think those fish would be a better mentor than Sunfire, though."---- Violetpetal let out a soft huff as Creekfrost wandered off. Whatever...she'd just go bother him again later.Silverstar 00:39, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm chuckled, though felt guilty. Although Sunfire wasn't the best mentor, and didn't seem to care for him, he still felt a bit of loyalty towards her. Even though she wasn't a great cat, stole stuff, and kits, wasn't the nicest, she still had her good ways. Climbing to his paws, Nightshade poked his head into the nursery. "Hey, Mothkit. I'm going to go out before the snow comes. Just find a warrior if you need anything." 00:50, October 23, 2016 (UTC) "Ready to head back?" Orchidbloom asked, shaking the chilly snow from her paws. "I don't think we want our fish to freeze...they wouldn't smell really good when they thaw out."---- Caninefang nervously padded out of the warrior's den, glancing around hesitantly. Why wasn't everyone trying to bury their prey for the storm, or sleeping in so they stayed safe? Cats...they confused him, even though he was one of them.Silverstar 00:56, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm nodded. He trotted back to the shore and picked up their catches. Then he began to hop back to camp, trying to not step in puddles. --- Creekfrost padded out of the den, failing to find Orchidbloom, he assumsed she was hunting, so he sat down to groom his ruffled fur, finding a feather stuck in his claw. 01:03, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay